Infestation at the Compound
Infestation at the Compound is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "This area used to be a deforestation center overseen by the Black Hand. Now it is something else entirely." Although the Demon Crossbow could be enough, it's advised to bring something extra that shoots fast (as in doesn't require charging and doesn't take long to reload). Walkthrough The Black Hand can be seen fighting the infestation here and some of them are in there. They don't seem to pose any threat to Rico (seeing as there's so few of them that they pose the smallest threat here), or to the infestation, because the Demons (insect monsters) defeat them with relative ease. The problem is that this provides the monsters here a lot of armed bodies to carry around and possess. The demons can fire the weapons of a Black Hand soldier, if they carry the soldier. The flying insects appear in small swarms, so they can at times quickly overwhelm Rico, but if a whole swarm can be killed off, it leaves the player alone for long enough to take out one set of targets. Although small arms fire from any gun can kill them, the Demon Crossbow can kill them with 1 hit. Destroy everything that glows pink and/or purple Most of these explodables are at some visible location where they are easy to destroy, especially if the player is hanging from a parachute, but there is one set that requires special attention. These look like three story mushrooms when they're up. There's 4 of them around a tree-like thing. One of the problems with them are that they are invincible from the top and sides. This requires the player to be on the ground while shooting at their undersides. The other problem is that they collapse into the ground when Rico gets with in shooting range. Conveniently they're located around something that resembles a tree, so it's possible to pull them up with the aid of grappler cables. Destroy the "source" The "source" has grabbed two Reptile AAVs and is using their MG turrets for additional anti-aircraft fire. In addition to that, there's an unusually large swarm of demons (insect monsters) flying around it, many of who are carrying armed Black Hand bodies. The amount of anti-aircraft fire around this point is exceptional, but the source doesn't take much to destroy. It has three big leafs that can be pulled down with grappler cables. There's a glowing orange area behind each. Each glowing area represents 1/3 of its health. These glowing areas each take 3 hits from a Demon Crossbow, or some small arms fire to destroy. Gallery Infestation at the Compound (Black Hand on the outside).png|Black Hand on the outside. Infestation at the Compound (eggs on a large tree).png|"Eggs" on a giant tree. Shoot at them! Infestation at the Compound (shoot at 'em).png|Shoot at these too! These explode once they've taken enough damage. Infestation at the Compound (mushrooms around a tree).png|4 mushroom-like things around a tree-like thing. Infestation at the Compound (mushroom pulled up).png|The mushrooms have to be grappled to the tree and shot at from below. Infestation at the Compound (source and 2 Reptile AAVs).png|The "source" controls 2 Reptile AAVs. Infestation at the Compound (devastated lumbermill).png|The lumbermill is relatively cleared out after the mission. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Los Demonios